Kings and Queens of Darkness
by Narutogod123
Summary: One man is recruiting beings from different dimensions… to do what exactly? To cause destruction to all worlds, of course! Join a man named Chase, as he gathers all who he deems worthy to join his cause. "Cheers, to a Chaotic World!" (Massive Crossover, Multiple OCs, Multiple Harems, Evil Main Characters. OC-centric)


Summary: One man is requiting beings from different dimensions… to do what exactly? To cause destruction to all worlds, of course! Join a man named Chase, as he gathers all who he deems worthy to join his cause. "Cheers, to a Chaotic World!" (Multiple OCs, Multiple Harems, Evil Main Characters.)

AN: Hello, welcome to Kings and Queens Of Darkness this story will be a MEGA CROSSOVER with A LOT of OCs (original characters) being very prominent. Each character from different series I like or have seen will be turned Dark/Evil and GOD-LIKE. Don't worry they will eventually be fighting people that are on their level in this. This story will feature a lot original content but mixed with Canon parts from different series.

Warning: Characters may be OOC

Enjoy!

The land of Kraze a place where the sky is bright and light beams down, on beautiful on a giant castle made of gold. The birds chirping signaling a new day, The towns void of anyone but still seems to be kept in tact, The land is protected by one man but that will soon change.

Inside, the three beings could be seen walking through the gold plated hallway multiple doors was as high as the ceiling. Two of the beings follows a white haired man while he kept the converstion going even though he didnt get much of a responds. The white haired man was short, wore a black robe that went down to his ankles and the sleeves that covered his hands. He would moves his arms around to make what he says have emphasis.

"It's always fun to pick on humans especially the ones with a so called "Pure-Heart" they can always be persuaded to do the most evil things in the most hilarious ways." the man almost skips down the hall he grins while talking to the other two.

"If a human summons a God asking give them money that goes beyond the million mark. The human thinks it will be for free just because they gave you their soul. HA! That is childish thinking, if that is all they have to offer then they wasted my time." He chuckles, the one that is taller the other two grunts in acknowledgment. The other one doesn't give a reaction and continues to walk

"Hmph.. Kid, what do you think is enough ?" The old man ask slightly curious. The man's tall stature towers over the two beings his posture stands strong as his confidence brims through his body language as he walks through the hall. He has strong muscles that shows his power even in his seemingly old age. His skin has a tan complexion that contrasts his gray hair. The crown he wears is made out of bone and is white like his clothing.

The man in dark robes smiles his expression is cheerful "Their undying loyalty that's what, they can have what ever they want once I have that. You should already figured that Barragan, that's why you are here. I'm making my promise to you and Meruem come true.

Barragan glares at the short man knowing he is right. "Just know that if you betray me I will turn you into dust."

"Yeah, yeah, making me rot from the inside out and all that." the man waves off his threat.

He glances to the odd humanoid creature walking slightly behind them "Now then, Memrem I will give you the second part of my deal to you later." the white haired man informs him

"As long you do what was promised then everything will be fine, Chase..." The Memrem's dark gaze with his words holds a distinct threat to the man walking by him.

The man now known as Chase nods to him, he grins amused at the two of them threatening him. Chase turns his attention to the front.

"Looks like we're here." he stops in front a giant black door that has gold inscriptions written on the middle of it. The Meruem and Barragan silently wait for Chase to open the door.

Chase touches the door and starts to speak "I, Chase, King of Light and Darkness command thee to open"

The door slowly opens, Both Meruem and Barragan is surprised at the killing intent that was inside the room they start to sweat but keep their barrings for the most part. Chase walks in the room without a care in a world. He turns to them waving his arms dramatically gesturing to a giant well in the middle of the room. "This is the power you have sought... Barragan, Meruem, The power I promised you, all you have to do is drink from this well."

The black well is filled with white glowing liquid. The white haired man motions for them to come inside the room. Though the pressure weighed both of them down they force themselves to walk. The door closed as they entered the room the only lights was the torches on the wall and the mysterious glow from inside the well. Now that they are closer to the well gave off a distinct smell of death but also smelled sweet. They look down to the weird liquid and have the feeling of powerful energy and life given to them. The well also gave off the feeling of chaos and uncontrolled rage.

This is the power they seek...

"You guys, feel the chaos coming through the well, don't you? That's the power I promised you" He smiles toward them Chase gets two small cups from the glass table in room, which Barragan and Meruem didnt notice before, and dips them both in the well.

"Go ahead and drink it and all the power will be yours." they both look to Chase still sweating they nod to him. They take the cup from him.

"This will give me the power I desire then?" Barragan questions while staring intently at the liquid.

"Yes, and in exchange you both will be Kings of my world, you can kill whoever you desire go wherever you want, command subjects to do your bidding, well when we have enough subjects... doesn't that sound like a sweet deal?" Chase grins to them "Now drink so we can you become part of a paradise."

Barragan and Meruem drinks the liquid forgetting whatever doubts they had.

Suddenly they both clutch there chest in pain and breath heavily "WHAT...THE... HELL!" Baraggan screams between breaths, They hear Chase chuckle.

"Oh, I forgot to mention its going to hurt like hell. Don't pass out or it will hurt ten times worse!"

GAHHHHH!

Both of them scream at the top of their lungs as a white light surrounds them.

Their eyes glow a blinding white and they start to cough up blood. The blood turns pitch black and then encases them in an orb. The Orb floats in the air, Chase hears there muffled screams but paid no mind to thier pain it was just the process of becoming like him.

After ten minutes the orb lowers to the ground and it dissipates Meruem and Barragan lay on the ground in pain "Chase... You Bastard, I should kill you..." Baraggan spoke through clenched teeth.

"Good luck with that, Now get up, I know you guys could handle it, that's why I chose you."

He grumbles but with effort stands on his feet Memurm does so also

"So... what do you guys feel now other than pain?" Chase questions with giddy expression

Memeur was the first to speak as he stands up "I feel a thousand times more powerful than I have ever felt... but something keeps telling me to kill you..."

"Oh, Haha, that's normal because what you just drank was the souls of the Gods I killed, they must be still pissed that I stole their soul and put it in a well... Go figure, What about you Baraggan?"

"... I feel the same way brat"

"It will wear off eventually... Probably, anyways how about you test out your new power?" He snaps his fingers, a poof of smoke appears in front them. Two black rings floats in the air in their line of sight.

"This ring gives you access to this castle and seals off your power, I don't want other Gods to sense you when we leave this dimension. Since you two just received a God's soul you are going to have to practice training with the God's power. Matrice!" Chase call out, A woman with long blonde hair, appeared out of black air she wears a black armor with a sword hilt strapped to her waist.

"Yes, Master?" her expression appears ecstatic as she appears then turns to irritation when she see the other two beings in the room

"I'm guessing more recruits to be trained, Master?

"I told you to call me Chase, remember? Ah, never mind. Yes, These two are my new Kings so I need to them to be in to be on par with S - Class Gods in two weeks."

"Hmph, this woman is so good that she can fight Gods, huh?" Barragan glances over to chase. "I want to test this new power as soon as possible so let's skip the pleasantries, show me where to train."

Chase grins happy that Barragan is eager, but Barragan glares at him while rubbing his temple.

"You should have warned us about that liquid, my head is aching with the screaming going on in my head."

"Hey, if I had to go through it without warning you do too."

Meruem looks at Chase with impatient. "Chase, you said you would keep your other promise."

Chase nods to his new comrade "Of course Meruem after your training is over, I will fulfill that promise. Matrice you have things under control here, right?"

"Yes, Master." the blonde answers

"Good, now you two have fun with Matrice, well I think she will be having the most fun.

"Portal Open" a blue circular light appears next to Chase before steps inside he speaks "Oh and if you need me just think of my name and think **'Open'** I will respond through your mind. I won't always answer though I might be having some fun. See you after your trip~"

Chase walks through the light and disappears out of sight.

After she is sure Chase is gone Matrice's lips curls up into an evil smile "Now that Master is gone We are going to explain some ground rules. **'Transport Three: Training World '** "

She speaks the command the world changes around them into a desert, the two newly appointed kings lifts up their arms in front of there eyes as the wind picks up at high speeds, clouding there vision with sand.

 _'Now, Master, didn't tell you but I will inform you now time flows differently in this world, so we will be here for Two thousand years'_

Both Barragan and Meruem hear Matrice's voice in their mind but finds it hard to speak so they try to respond through the link

 _'Two thousand years?! How is that even possible!?'_ Barragan exclaims in his head he almost falls backwards as the wind currents goes faster.

'Don't worry about the details, just know, if you don't adjust then you wont be able to achieve true Godhood.'

 **RAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRR!**

'Oh, and there are monsters here. Hurry up and get used to this life style, if not, you are not going to last long.

Meruem's vision blurs as he is hit with a bone crushing attack to his face by a giant fist. the speed of the fist was faster than his reaction time, an unknown energy makes him recover instantly. He lands on his feet and opens his eyes. As he looks around realizing his vision is not as affected by the wind like before. Towering over him is an orange creature that stood on two feet, it held a brown spiked club in it's hand, ready to bring it down on Barrangan and Meruem.

Barragan who still cant see clearly but can hear feel the presence of the monster summons his axe while using his other senses to keep track of the monster they are facing.

Matrice stands a distances away watching them through the sand storm as they battle their opponent.

 _'What a terrible time for me, not seeing Master for two thousand years… I hope he gets me a pet after this..._ _'_

She grins at the thought as the wind picks up, she gazes onward observing the battle.

* * *

In Chase's Bed room

"Everything is going to plan." he smirks he sits down on his king size bed. _'_ _Now all_ _I have_ _to do is go to different_ _dimensions_ _an- '_

'Please help me...'

He raises an eyebrow and looks around the room.

"Who is there?" Chase questions, he wasn't startled by random voices in his head, but this was certainly a new one.

'Please someone!' The voice sounded like a male child and by his tone he was desperate for someone to save him.

"Hmm, if he has the ability to contact me he must have something unique about him. It should be something fun to check out.' But he then thought about Barragan and Memurm 'Well, I will tell them I heard a voice in my head asking me to help them.' He nods at his thought.

" **'** **Portal** **O** **pen** **'**." A blue and white swirling portal appears in front of him "Time to track this person down."

* * *

A boy with blond hair no older that eight years old named Naruto Uzumaki, the orphaned boy was running for his life from civilians and shinobi of his own village. Running for his life wasnt a rare occurrence but it seemed tonight that the villagers have gotten more physical than usual. He quickly turns corners to try to get out of their line of sight but the shinobi were right on his tail with their speed.

Naruto's stamina has kept him running for awhile but he was getting exhausted. With a burst of speed, he picks up his pace and turns to the right. The path ends up being a dead end, panic fills his senses as he hears voices.

"There he is!

"That Demon is fast, but we finally caught him!

"Kill it! Kill the Demon!

The ones present all cheer in agreement

Two chunin of the group take Naruto by the arm to him closer then starts punching the blonde in the face

Naruto try to block another hit with one arm covering his face, but then others start to kick him in the stomach. He coughs up blood and curls into a ball to try get away from the pain

"Hey I got an idea, lets destroy his legs so he can't run anymore!" A man calls out in the crowd, He sneers at Naruto as he tries to crawl away.

"Someone hold him down!" A three civilians forces the blond on his back.

"One of you shinobi use something to injure his legs!

Naruto, who was bruised all over, whimpers in pain his whole body . In his vision he saw a kunai gleam dangerously towards him he wanted to struggle, he really did but his body was so tired.

'Please help me...' A male grabs a kunai and hovers over the boy's right leg

'Please someone!'

A new person appears into the clearing no one noticed them until they walk behind a civilian.

"So this is how humans go about there day, Huh? Torturing kids, I'm all for torture but not if its one of my soon to be subordinates" One male turns around before he could say anything, his head falls off.

"AHHHHH OH MY GOD!" A woman in the group screams but she is quickly silenced as her head rolls on the ground.

Everyone stops, all of them looks to the white haired man in fear. Blood spread over the walls from the two bodies on the ground.

"You guys better pray to whatever god you believe in, cause you're going to become my bitches for the next 10 seconds, if you last that long."

1...

2...

3...

4...

"DAMN! Not even five seconds!"

The white haired man cleans off his hands with his robe, blood and guts were everywhere, even on the young Naruto, who was unharmed from the attack he was on the ground staring up at the man who saved his life he was happy but still fearful that the man might hurt him.

His savior strolls toward him, while stepping on the dead bodies. The man stops in front of Naruto and holds out his hand

"Hey, my name is Chase... what is your name?" he shows a toothy grin with blood plastered all over his face.

A/n: Yeah Naruto wasn't featured too much in story yet BUT next Chapter going to be all about him and What will Chase do for him. So yeah ought to be fun, stick around for the next chapter!


End file.
